Forbidden
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: Jounouchi and Seto hold a secret that they want no one else to know. How long will this forbidden secret last kept from Yugi and the others? Read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating: PG-13(may go higher)  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to the various companies that do. I'm just a humble, addicted fangirl that writes fanfiction about them! *huggles her Yugi plushie* But I do own the story and its ideas, so please don't steal! It took me long enough to come up with the idea! ^_~  
  
Author's Notes: Hey there, minna-san! Moonchild DJ here with yet ANOTHER Yugioh fic..I'm getting so inspired by all of you..^_~ This particular pairing happens to be my favorite one, so I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think, and review! Yes, I AM working on my other fic, give me some time..in the meantime, enjoy! ^_^  
  
********  
  
"I am NOT a chihuahua!! Would you stop calling me that?!" Jounouchi Katsuya (AN: yes, I realize that Jou's his last name, but I put it backwards like they introduce themselves, last name first) growled at his enemy as his friends grabbed his arms to hold him back. "One of these days, I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face!"  
  
Seto Kaiba smirked, laughing snidely. "You, do that to me? I don't think so, you little yapping dog. All you do is bite my heels and growl. Your bark is worse than your bite. Hey, Yugi, better put a leash on him, he might have rabies."  
  
"I'll show YOU rabies, you sadistic little--!"  
  
Yugi Mutou, Jounouchi's best friend, put a calming hand on his arm and glared at Seto. "Leave him alone, Kaiba! Stop picking on him and leave!" His violet eyes bored into Seto's dark blue, and Seto smirked.  
  
"Typical, Jounouchi..always having Yugi fight your battles for you. That must be how you got so far in dueling, with him and the rest of your pack your little cheerleaders, stroking your ego. Pathetic.." Seto sneered as Jounouchi lunged at him, fists clenched, before his friends managed to haul him back. He laughed and disappeared into the shadows of the woods, his trenchcoat flapping behind him.  
  
Jounouchi growled and pulled away, dashing away angry tears. Yugi glanced at him in concern, putting a hand on his arm. "Jou-kun? He really got to you this time, didn't he? You can't let him push your buttons..."  
  
Jounouchi shrugged, glaring into the forest. "It's something only he can do.." He started to walk away, shrugging his hands into his jacket pockets, blond head bowing.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
Jounouchi turned to glance at Yugi. "I've gotta take a walk. Clear my head. I'll be back.." He continued on into the darkness, picking his way through the growth, not seeing Yugi's look of concern.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Anzu Misaki asked Yugi as she, Honda Hirohito and Ryou Bakura watched him go. Yugi shrugged.  
  
"I don't know..but something's bothering him. I wish he'd tell us.."  
  
Anzu patted his shoulder soothingly. "He will, Yugi...when he's ready to. We can't force him into it, he has his pride."  
  
Yugi nodded reluctantly, eyes narrowing thoughfully. "Something's up with him. I hope it's nothing bad..."  
  
*********  
  
Jounouchi sighed, pushing back his bangs with slight irritation as he picked his way through the dark forest. He gasped as hands suddenly clamped his arms, whirling him around, pinning him against a tree. "What the..?!"  
  
His eyes widened as a pair of soft, demanding lips crushed against his, hands pulling him close to a warm, hard body. He closed his eyes in pleasure, wrapping his arms around the slim waist. When the seductive kiss ended, he managed to whisper, "You didn't have to be so mean. I got the point after the 'chihuahua' remark, you know.."  
  
Seto Kaiba smirked teasingly. "You're so fun to pick on, Jou, I couldn't resist. Besides, we have to keep appearances that we hate each other."  
  
Jounouchi sighed. "I know. If I didn't know your feelings, though, I'd be seriously hurt."  
  
Seto sighed, raising a hand to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry to be so harsh, Jou. You know I don't mean the words. Forgive me?"  
  
Jounouchi smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Always. You know that, Seto." He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt Seto's hands tangle into his hair and pull him closer, raising his chin for another sweet, demanding kiss. There was too little time for them to be together like this, what with Seto trying to save his little brother, his business, plus dueling against Yugi, and himself striving to become a better duelist..times like this were few and far between. He still remembered how it all started...  
  
-**~ Seto laughed as Jounouchi fell to his knees after being defeated in their duel. "That's right, Jounouchi, grovel. Fall to your knees and whine and beg like the whimpering dog you are. Acknowledge your true master like a good little puppy dog." he sneered.  
  
Jounouchi was tempted to flip him off, but remained silent. It was best to not atagonize Kaiba while he was the loser. 'You'll get yours, Kaiba, I guarentee it.' he growled mentally. He heard Yugi, Anzu and the others come to his defense, but Kaiba just laughed them off.  
  
"Perhaps you should let Yugi duel for you, you might stand a better chance of winning if he does the thinking instead of you. You'll never be a good duelist, loser."  
  
"Kaiba! That's not true! Stop picking on him!" he heard Yugi protest.  
  
"Don't waste your breath on him, Yugi. He likes kicking people when they're down." he growled, raising his head. He glared at Kaiba as he got to his feet, smirking mentally as he saw his eyes widen in surprise. "I'm not a puppy dog, Kaiba. You may have defeated me, but I'm not going to roll over and die just because of that. I'll come back stronger than ever, and I'll see to it that our next duel is different. You can bet your precious company on it."  
  
Kaiba snorted. "Right. You're all talk, Jounouchi. You're nothing but a petty wanna-be duelist, and I look forward to the time when I can bring you to heel." He whistled like a master calling for his dog. "Here, Jounouchi! Here, boy! I'll break you yet."  
  
Jounouchi flushed, half in embarrassment, half in anger. His hands clenched into fists, feeling angry tears pierce his eyes. "Never."  
  
Kaiba smirked. "You wish. Next time you'll be wearing a dog collar with my name on it."  
  
Kaiba! Stop it!!" Yugi growled, eyes narrowing. "That's enough!"  
  
"What is your problem, Kaiba?!" Anzu snarled, resting a hand on Jounouchi's arm. "Why do you have to pick on him so much?! He's never done anything to you!"  
  
Kaiba glared, his blue eyes hard as steel. "Blond-haired little punks who think they know better than anybody else annoy me. They should know their place. Under my heel."  
  
Jounouchi growled at that remark, losing his temper. "I'M NOT YOUR LAPDOG!!" He lunged, surprising Kaiba, his attack knocking them backwards into the shadows of the forest. They rolled end over end over end in their attempts to best the other, both of them evenly matched im strength and endurance, even if Kaiba was taller and heavier. Jounouchi snarled as Kaiba punched him in the face, spurring him to ram his fist in his stomach, smirking when he heard Kaiba grunt in pain.  
  
Several more blows were traded, but one couldn't top the other, even when they got to their feet and circled 'round each other like boxers. Jounouchi growled in frustration, tackling him, rolling end over end once again until Kaiba landed on top.  
  
'This isn't good...' Jounouchi realized as Kaiba pinned him to the ground firmly. He struggled underneath him, pushing at Kaiba and his grip.  
  
"Let me up, Kaiba!" he growled, glaring at him furiously. He struggled more, managing to knee him in the groin, slipping out from under him when Kaiba doubled over. He turned, facing Kaiba, fists raised as he waited for Kaiba to turn and face him.  
  
Kaiba turned slowly, wincing as he slipped into a defensive position. "Why didn't you attack me when my back was turned? You could've had a chance there..."  
  
Jounouchi snorted. "Unlike you, Kaiba, I don't attack when someone's defenseless. You either face me or not at all!"  
  
"What do you know..the mutt's got a sense of honor." Kaiba smirked.  
  
"I'm NOT a mutt!!"  
  
Kaiba laughed. "Touchy..."  
  
Jounouchi's chocolate-brown eyes narrowed. "You'd be touchy too if someone insisted on putting you down every time they saw you! I'm sick and tired of it all!" He lunged at him, fists swinging.  
  
Yet another round of fighting, again no one becoming the victor, until Kaiba had Jounouchi pinned to the ground again, every inch of his body pinning his to to prevent another knee or elbow from hitting him. Jounouchi glared at him.  
  
"Fine. You got me. I hope you're satisfied."  
  
Kaiba smirked down at him. "Not nearly."  
  
Jounouchi blinked in surprise. "...What do you want from me, Kaiba?"  
  
~End Chapter 1~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rating: PG-13(may go higher)  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh doesn't belong to me. Darn...I was hoping to get my own Seto and Jounouchi! *pout* They belong to the wonderful various people who made Yugioh. Oh, well, guess I've got my fanfiction! ^_^ Please don't take my story/plot, it's my own creation, and it takes me forever to come up with them with various writer's blocks barring the way!  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna! Moonchild DJ back with another chapter to "Forbidden". I'm so glad you guys like it, I hope you all like this new chapter. I realized in my last chapter, I forgot to mention that this was a yaoi fic..oops..but I'll mention it now, along with the fact that this chapter should be rated like PG-16 or something like that..there's nothing R-ish or worse about this chapter, it's just a bit more..intense than the last chapter. Just giving a warning, but please enjoy and tell me what you think by reviewing!  
  
********  
  
Jounouchi glared at Kaiba. "Fine. You got me. I hope you're satisfied."  
  
Kaiba smirked down at him. "Not nearly."  
  
Jounouchi blinked in surprise. "...What do you want from me, Kaiba?"  
  
"You already know the answer to that. To break you."  
  
"And I already told you. I'm not gonna break. Let me up!" He pushed at Kaiba, only to find he had nothing to push *with* except his body. So he used it. He arched his body, bucking in hopes to throw him off, but all he got for his attempts was a strangled gasp from Kaiba and a tighter hold. He bucked again, desperately, not liking this situation one bit.  
  
"Let me GO!!" he growled fiercely, glaring up into Kaiba's eyes. "Get off of me now!"  
  
Another strangled gasp from Kaiba, and one softly-spoken word. "No."  
  
Jounouchi growled. "No?! Why, you sadistic piece of--!" He bucked again, trying to make him lose his grip, arching his hips to roll him off, but the grip on him only became tighter, and Kaiba spoke softly.  
  
"Stop that, mutt, before you bring about the process of something we'll both regret!"  
  
Jounouchi was too mad to heed Kaiba's warning, and snorted. "Me?! YOU'RE the one who's got me pinned down! Get off and I'll be happy to oblige stopping!" But Kaiba didn't seem to hear him, so he moved again, flexing his body to try to gain some sort of leverage. He yelped in surprise as Kaiba grabbed hold of his hips, pinning him down firmly with a knee.  
  
"You don't listen very good...do you, Jounouchi?"  
  
Jounouchi blinked as he heard the breathless quality to Kaiba's words, as if he'd run a race. What was wrong with him?  
  
Kaiba nearly laughed at the clueless expression on his face, but instead whispered, "You truly don't know just what you're doing, do you?"  
  
"....Trying to get you off of me.."  
  
"Maybe. But you're only making things worse."  
  
"...Ne? What are you talking about?"  
  
Kaiba smirked and purposely let his body brush against Jounouchi's, letting him feel the affects of his own struggling.  
  
Jounouchi gasped, dark eyes widening in shock.  
  
"But you..I just...I mean, I didn't...uh.."  
  
Kaiba chuckled. "Surprised? I know I am." He smirked again as he saw Jounouchi blush furiously and mutter under his breath.  
  
"Why me...?"  
  
He poked Jounouchi in the chest. "Hey...YOU started it. I gave you fair warning, but you didn't listen. This is your fault."  
  
Jounouchi bristled, eyes narrowing. "MY fault?! If you hadn't picked a fight with me in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"You could've just taken it and left it alone."  
  
"And let you trash my name and everything that's important to me?! I'd like to have some pride left standing, arigato! I'm not some dog you can just kick around whenever you feel like it! I won't take it! Now, let me up!!" He thrashed under him, forgetting about Kaiba's warning in his fury.  
  
But Kaiba hadn't forgotten, and couldn't, not with his body still tense and more torture slamming against him as Jounouchi moved beneath him in his attempts to get free. He groaned, unable to help himself, and moved his body against his in an erotic dance, faintly noticing Jounouchi still in surprise with a gasp. He lowered his head, nose brushing his.  
  
"Your fault..." he whispered before claiming Jounouchi's lips with his own in a demanding, punishing kiss.  
  
Jounouchi's eyes widened, a muffled gasp of surprise swallowed by Kaiba's hungry kiss. Kaiba was kissing him! What kind of warped alternate universe had he landed in?! He tried to raise his hands to push him back, but Kaiba's hands only clamped on his wrists, pinning him. He growled, bucking again, the only result being a low groan from Kaiba, the kiss becoming more feverish, his hips bucking against his.  
  
Jounouchi shivered despite himself, feeling half-dazed from the hot kiss, his eyes fluttering shut with a soft groan.  
  
Feeling Jounouchi's submission, Kaiba eased up on his grip, the kiss changing from something almost desperate to that of white-hot pleasure for both. He let go of Jounouchi's arms, burying his fingers into the longish blond hair of his rival, pulling him closer. Jounouchi's own arms moved, not to push him away as originally intended, but wrapping around Kaiba's waist, kissing him back.  
  
Kaiba pulled back, glancing down at the flushed face of Jounouchi, registering his faint panting. He smirked a little, daring to reach his hand up and caress his cheek lightly. Jounouchi opened his eyes at the touch, dazedness and confusion mirrored in the dark gaze.  
  
"Wasn't what I had in mind," Kaiba murmured to him. "but I'm not complaining." He chuckled as Jounouchi blushed at the words, leaning down to place another claiming kiss on his lips. "Mine."  
  
Jounouchi frowned, pulling back. "Kaiba..what does this mean? You and me..this can't happen.."  
  
"And why not? You enjoyed it, I enjoyed it.." he shrugged, fingers trailing through the the silky blond strands, ruffling the hair more than it already was.  
  
"Because we're enemies.." Jounouchi shivered at the touch, closing his eyes briefly. "'Cause you duel Yugi. 'Cause you dueled me. 'Cause you hate me."  
  
He blinked. "I don't hate you, Jounouchi."  
  
"You...you don't?" Kaiba shook his head, and Jounouchi pouted. "You could've fooled me.."  
  
"Annoy me, yes. Make me want to wring your neck, yes.."  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
Seto laughed and kissed him again. "..But I don't hate you. Especially not now, after this and discovering how sweet you taste.."  
  
"Kaiba.."  
  
He placed a finger to Jounouchi's lips, stilling his words. "Ssshh. It's the truth. I know this will be hard, but I want to see where this goes. Will you give this a chance?"  
  
"What about Yugi and the others? They think we hate each other.."  
  
"And they'll have to keep believing that. They wouldn't understand right now. Not after our duel and knock-down-drag-out fight. There's more to this than what meets the eye. Will you give you and me a try?"  
  
"I don't know..I don't like lying to my friends and sneaking around to play tonsil hockey with my enemy.."  
  
Seto chuckled. "I know. But there's something to this, you know it, or else you wouldn't have responded like you did. You would be pushing me away or attempting to punch my lights out."  
  
Jounouchi opened his mouth to protest, but shut it after realizing he was right. "..Okay. I'll give it a try if you will.."  
  
Seto grinned, moving to kiss him again, feeling Jounouchi pull him closer..  
  
"Jounouchi! Where are you?!"  
  
Jounouchi gasped, turning his head, Seto glancing up a second after. "That's Yugi! He can't catch us like this!"  
  
Seto nodded in agreement, climbing off of Jounouchi, and pulling him up off the ground, his fingers holding him tightly.  
  
"Later then, Jou?"  
  
"'Jou'...?"  
  
Seto smiled, kissing him briefly at Jounouchi's shocked expression at the nickname. "Hai. Jou. MY Jou. My puppy."  
  
Jounouchi sputtered. "Kaiba..!"  
  
"Seto, Jou. Call me Seto."  
  
"...Seto.."  
  
"Mmm..it sounds wonderful to hear my name on your lips.." He kissed him again, pulling back when Jounouchi would have melted into him at the toe- curling kiss. "Later?"  
  
Jounouchi nodded dazedly, watching him as Seto disappeared into the darkness. He didn't move until Yugi and the others were around him, Yugi shaking his arm with concern. "...Ne..?"  
  
"Are you alright, Jou-kun? You've been standing there for five minutes while I called your name!"  
  
Jounouchi flushed slightly, then scratched his head awkwardly. "I'm fine. Uh..I guess when Kaiba slammed my head into the ground during our fight, it kind of dazed me.." Which wasn't *too* far from the truth..he felt guilty when the group tended to him in concern, but he couldn't very well tell them what he was really dazed about..the hottest kiss he'd ever had in his life came from his enemy..and he wanted more.~**  
  
And so it began..the sneaking around, the secret rendevous with Seto, the lying and the pretending, all just for a few precious moments together to just steal a kiss, a time to hold each other and forget everything else. And he wouldn't trade a second of it, even though he hated lying to his friends. But they wouldn't understand. They'd keep them apart, out of distrust of Seto and concern for him. He understood where they were coming from, but it wouldn't help.  
  
"Jou?" Seto murmured quietly, glancing at him. "What is it?"  
  
Jounouchi shook his head. "It's nothing."  
  
Seto frowned, his deep blue gaze piercing into him intensely. "Jou.."  
  
Jounouchi reached up to kiss him, sealing off his words with his lips, burying his fingers into the thick mahogany-colored hair of his love.  
  
Let the uncertain future take care of itself. All that he needed right now was Seto. That was all that mattered.  
  
*********  
  
~End Chapter 2~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rating: PG-13(might go up later)  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh ain't mine. Wish it was, but it ain't. *pout* I own the storyline and the plot, but that's all I own. Please don't steal, k?  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with a brand new chapter to "Forbidden"! ^^ I broke my writer's block, woohoo! I'm so thrilled that you guys like it, I know I must be doing SOMETHING right! ^_~ I hope you enjoy, and please tell me what you think. Reviews are the best!! This chapter's dedicated to Demon Game, my onee-chan! *glomps her* Arigato for the encouragement, girl!  
  
********  
  
"...I have to go, Seto. They'll worry if I don't get back.."  
  
Seto nodded, pouting slightly. "I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it. You're upset from our mock fight, and--"  
  
"Shh. I can take it. I know you don't mean the words. Just as long as we have this, then I'm okay."  
  
Jounouchi nearly melted on the spot as Seto laced his fingers with his, those beautiful blue eyes gazing intensely at him.  
  
"It isn't fair we have to do this, Jou. Go sneaking around, pretending we hate each other when you're the most important thing to me besides Mokuba."  
  
If Seto was trying to make him care for him more, he was certainly doing a good job. He brought their clasped hands up to his face, nuzzling them with his cheek.  
  
"And you're the most important thing to me besides Shizuka. But we can't tell anyone, they wouldn't understand, after everything we've done and said to each other. Maybe after the dueling and the contest are over.."  
  
Seto snorted. "This is insane. I've gone and fallen for my enemy, I finally find some connection to someone besides my brother, and I have to hide it..." he blinked as Jounouchi's eyes widened, an odd glazed look settling in his eyes. "...Jou..? You alright?"  
  
Jounouchi blinked. 'Did he say...what I think he just said..?' he thought to himself dazedly. "Seto..did..did you just say that you'd..f-fallen for me?"  
  
Seto frowned. "Yeah..what about it?"  
  
"You..DO know what that means, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, it means I'm in love with you." he shrugged, a slight smirk teasing his features. He grinned as Jounouchi's jaw dropped. "What? Did you think I kissed and snuck around with anyone? That I go through all this trouble for nothing?"  
  
He smiled and put his hand under Jounouchi's chin, pushing the jaw back up where it belonged. "I love you, Katsuya Jounouchi. Simple as that."  
  
Jounouchi shivered. "Love..me? But..but you hated me."  
  
"Well..they say there's a thin line between love and hate. Two sides of the same coin. I did hate you..but I always looked forward to our encounters. You got under my skin, made me feel something again. You weren't the only one affected. I was able to push your buttons, you were able to push mine. Doesn't that tell you something?"  
  
"That we should have our heads examined for falling for each other so soon?" Jounouchi smiled, stepping closer to him. "Because I love you too, Seto Kaiba. It may be wrong, but I don't care. Do you?"  
  
Seto grinned, pulling the blond closer. "Not in the slightest." He caressed his cheek, watching the deep brown eyes close. He lowered his head and captured the warm, soft lips with his, purring as he felt Jounouchi's arms wrap around his waist. He caressed the wild blond hair with his fingers, smiling into the kiss as he felt his love shiver in pleasure.  
  
But he didn't want to risk having too much, too soon, so he pulled back gently, chuckling as heard Jounouchi whimper in protest. "What is it, my puppy?"  
  
Jounouchi groaned at the nickname-endearment, sure he would never live the name down. "Seto..why'd you stop?"  
  
"Because I'm not pushing it any further. AND because you have to get back before...the..others.." Seto stopped in mid-sentence, blue eyes widening, his skin paling as he glanced over Jounouchi's shoulder.  
  
Jounouchi frowned at Seto's strange behavior, his skin getting goose-bumpy in fear. "...Seto..what is it?"  
  
Seto swallowed, but didn't say a word, merely grabbed Jounouchi's shoulders and turned him around, facing the same way he was.  
  
"Seto, what--?" Jounouchi gasped, his own skin going as white as a ghost, eyes widening.  
  
Behind them, in a small clearing of the woods, stood Yugi and the whole group, plus Yami. Each had a look of astonishment and outright disbelief on their faces. And Yugi and Yami looked mad enough to spit nails.  
  
He and Seto's worst fear had come true--and judging by the look on their faces, they had seen the kiss, too. Jounouchi swallowed. He had no way to explain, because there was nothing TO explain. It wasn't a case of "this isn't what it looks like", because it was. He loved Seto, and Seto loved him. He didn't have to explain his actions..did he?  
  
He glanced up at Seto, knowing the same fear mirrored in Seto's eyes. Seto nodded his head and slid a hand around his waist possessively. He sighed softly at the unspoken agreement. 'We face this together.'  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Jounouchi." Yugi growled, and Jounouchi flinched. Not Jou-kun, Jounouchi. Yugi was *furious*. Seto felt Jounouchi's flinch, heard a soft gasp come from him, and glared at Yugi.  
  
"Leave him alone, Yugi. Don't blame him." he snarled.  
  
The boy's violet eyes narrowed to slits, and he hissed,  
  
"YOU stay out of this, Kaiba. I don't know what game you're pulling, but I wasn't talking to you."  
  
Seto growled, his own eyes narrowing. "I don't care. I won't have you talking--"  
  
"Seto."  
  
Seto blinked, glancing down at Jounouchi's soft tone, ignoring the group's gasp. Probably were shocked Jou called him by his first name...  
  
"Yes, Jou?" he gave a mental smirk. Let them chew on that endearment. "What is it?"  
  
"It's okay. Yugi's my best friend, he deserves to know the truth."  
  
"Truth? What, that you've completely lost your mind?"  
  
Seto snarled at Honda's reply. The boy deserved a sock to the jaw for that one..  
  
"Seto..easy.." Jounouchi put a soothing hand on the arm around his waist. "It's alright. They have a right to be angry."  
  
Seto blinked. Well, this was a change. Jounouchi keeping a cool head and himself about ready to punch someone's lights out. Since when did they switch roles?  
  
...Since he fell in love with his enemy and wanted to defend him from harm..even if that harm was his own doing..  
  
"Jou.." he replied softly, caressing his cheek. He smiled faintly at Jounouchi's brave smile. How could he have ever thought Jou was a coward, when he was willing to face his friends for him? Willing to risk losing them for him? He only hoped he was worthy of that bravery..and could be as strong. So many things stood in their way..  
  
"You still haven't answered me, Jounouchi." Yugi sneered, glaring angrily at the blond.  
  
Jounouchi sighed, meeting Yugi and the others calmly. "Three little words, Yugi, is all it takes. I. Love. Him."  
  
Seto smiled proudly, his arm holding him tightly. "And I love him. Got a problem with that?"  
  
Silence. Astonishment. Disbelief. Then chaos.  
  
The trio all started talking at once. Loudly. Yugi and Yami stood there for a moment, similiar stunned looks on their faces. Then..  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 3~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rating: PG-13(may go higher later)  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: Ughies...*glances at the Yugioh lawyers*...Do I HAVE to do this disclaimer thing AGAIN?!  
  
Lawyers: *give her a dirty glare, drawing up their papers to sue*  
  
Ack!! Okay, okay! Um..can I bring a volunteer?  
  
Lawyers: *mumble amongst themselves and nod*  
  
YAY! *grabs Jounouchi and pushes him forward* You're on, Jou-chan!  
  
Jou: *whines* Awwww, Dee, do I have to...?  
  
*smirks evilly at Jounouchi* You want to keep having Seto-chan in my fics, right? Be his main puppy?  
  
Jou: *blushes* Uh...hai...  
  
Then talk...or I'll get Yami to take your place.  
  
Jou: *yelps* Okay, okay! *coughs and announces* Dee...uh, Moonchild DJ doesn't own Yugioh, never have, never will! She doesn't own anything of it, except for the fics she makes, please don't take those, or she'll never write me and Seto together again! *pouts* Satisfied?  
  
Immensely. ^_^ Arigato, Jou-chan! *glomps him*  
  
***  
  
So sue me. I felt like doing the disclaimer different...^_~  
  
Author's Notes: Moonchild DJ back with another chapter to "Forbidden"! I know you guys have been waiting. Sorry for the loooooong wait, but writer's block attacked with a fury, and wiped out all my ideas. -_-;; But now I've got this beaut, so I hope you all like! Review and please let me know what you think! You guys are great, and make me so happy! *sniffle* Enjoy! ^^  
  
******  
  
"You still haven't answered me, Jounouchi." Yugi sneered, glaring angrily at the blond.  
  
Jounouchi sighed, meeting Yugi and the others calmly. "Three little words, Yugi, is all it takes. I. Love. Him."  
  
Seto smiled proudly, his arm holding him tightly. "And I love him. Got a problem with that?"  
  
Silence. Astonishment. Disbelief. Then chaos.  
  
The trio all started talking at once. Loudly. Yugi and Yami stood there for a moment, similiar stunned looks on their faces. Then..  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Jounouchi and Seto both flinched at the shout, staring at Yami and Yugi. What could be their problem?  
  
Yugi was the first one to break out of his daze, stepping forward with an odd look on his face. "Jou-kun..you can't be serious! You and..him?!"  
  
Jounouchi blinked. "What, do you think I kid about my own feelings? Yugi, I may not be the brightest bulb in the bunch, but I know what I feel! I'm not exactly brain-dead!" he growled.  
  
"No, of course not. But...him?! He's your enemy!"  
  
"WAS, Yugi. Was my enemy." Jounouchi frowned, then glanced up at Seto thoughtfully. "Or maybe he never was.."  
  
Seto blinked in surprise at him, then smiled, nuzzling him. "I think I'm the same way, Jou."  
  
Yugi paled as Jounouchi beamed. "Him?!" was all the violet-eyed boy seemed to be able to say before falling into stunned silence. Yami placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder soothingly as he glared at the couple.  
  
"This makes no sense, Jounouchi. You two despised each other!"  
  
Jounouchi shook his head. "I don't think we did. Not really. More like we..um.."  
  
Seto grinned as he blushed. "Like we used the 'hate' to cover up the real emotions?" Jounouchi nodded, smiling.  
  
"...You've gotta be kidding." Honda growled, glaring at Seto. "You guys have been at each other's throats constantly!"  
  
Seto chuckled teasingly, resting his chin on Jounouchi's head. "Not anymore. We're not..at each other's throats, not like that."  
  
Jounouchi blushed furiously at the hidden meaning in his words.  
  
"Seto!"  
  
"What?" he replied innocently, grinning.  
  
"Like I needed to hear that.." Honda muttered.  
  
Yami shook his head. "You have officially lost your mind. The both of you. This is madness!"  
  
Jounouchi glared at him, exasperated. "Look, it's our business. Why are you so angry about it?"  
  
The red-violet eyes widened before, surprisingly, a blush stole across the features of Yugi's other half. "I..I just think you're making fools of yourselves." he replied, crossing his arms defensively.  
  
Jounouchi blinked, before noting Yami's gaze straying to Seto. "...Sure."  
  
That was it! That was why Yami was so mad! The great King of Games had feelings for his most formidable opponent in dueling! Jounouchi growled, latching an arm around Seto's. Oh, no..he and Seto had gone through too much to be together to let someone else horn in.  
  
Seto blinked as he felt Jounouchi's fingers clench his arm tightly, glancing down. If looks could kill..Jounouchi's glare would have finished off Yami. What was that all about? Weren't they friends? Then again..he caught Yugi's glare, aimed at HIM this time.  
  
He knew that Yugi didn't approve, but his glare would freeze ice itself. He probably thought that he wasn't good enough for his best friend. Unless..his eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he saw Yugi glare at their entwined arms, as if to say, "move that hand or lose it." He gave a wry mental chuckle. Yugi was jealous! Apparantly he cared more for Jou than just friendship. 'Sorry, little Yugi..Jou's mine. You're not taking him from me, not now, not ever.' He intertwined his and Jounouchi's fingers in a possessive show of what was off-limits, glaring back at the violet-eyed boy.  
  
So, essentially, before the trio's eyes, a sort of silent standoff formed, the two pairs glaring at each other like some weird version of a Western shootout, minus the guns.  
  
"You can't do this, Jounouchi." Yami growled.  
  
"Watch me." Jouncouchi growled back. "Back off, Yami."  
  
"Get away from him, Kaiba." Yugi snarled angrily.  
  
"Not a chance." Seto replied coolly. "No one tells me what to do or who to be with. You have no say in this, Yugi."  
  
"I forbid it!" Yugi cried out.  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"You heard me, Kaiba."  
  
Jounouchi blinked, then turned his glare on Yugi. "You what?! You can't forbid it! It's not your right!"  
  
"Watch me! He's dangerous, Jou-kun, you can't trust him! You'll get hurt!"  
  
"Shut up! It's MY life, my choice!"  
  
"Jou--!"  
  
Yami growled, stepping forward. "That's it!" He held out his hand, his Sennen Eye manifesting on his forehead.  
  
Yugi gasped as he realized his dark half's intentions. "Yami, no!!"  
  
Jounouchi yelped as Yami's dark gifts hit him square on. One minute he was in Seto's arms, the next he was simply gone.  
  
"Jou!!" Seto gasped, his eyes widening, before stalking over to Yami, collaring him and lifting him off the ground with a fierce shake. "What did you DO to him?!" he snarled, his blue eyes chips of ice as he glared at him furiously.  
  
"Sent him to the Shadow Realm." came the cool reply, the red eyes not showing any emotion.  
  
"You WHAT?!" Seto growled. "How dare you--!"  
  
"I dare. Either stay away from each other..or Jounouchi stays in the Shadow Realm forever."  
  
"Yami, please don't!" Yugi gasped.  
  
"It's the only way, Aibou."  
  
"You..you blackmailing piece of..how can you do this?!" Seto whispered harshly.  
  
"Because I can. Either stay away from him..or never see him again." Yami smirked, knowing he had Seto over a barrel. His Aibou wanted Jounouchi, he would have him. And he himself would have the promise of Jounouchi and Seto being nowhere near each other.  
  
Seto shook with rage. He couldn't believe that Yami would go to such lengths to keep them apart. "You..you.."  
  
"Well? What's it going to be?"  
  
Seto fisted his hands, glaring murderously at him, then nodded.  
  
"Alright. You win."  
  
"I always do."  
  
******  
  
Jounouchi blinked, lowering his arms after the flash of dark power came from Yami, glancing around. "What the..?!"  
  
Where was he? Where were Seto and the others? Wait..he recognized this place. The Shadow Realm. Yami had sent him to the Shadow Realm!  
  
"Just because I was in the way..is he going to keep me here?!" He growled. "It would be just like him to play dirty.."  
  
And where Seto was concerned, it seemed yami was playing for keeps. "Well, so can I, Yami. After everything me and Seto went through..you won't stop us."  
  
He glanced around, worrying. But Yami COULD stop them--if he decided to keep him here. He shivered. Living in this cold, dark place, without the feel of Seto's arms around him? Without those beautiful blue eyes smiling at him, without his kiss? That seemed a fate worse than death. Or maybe that was Yami's point. To keep them apart, to make him suffer, to move and make his claim for a spot in Seto's arms...  
  
Jounouchi massaged his temples with a groan. "I'm getting a headache.." he muttered as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, wondering what was to happen next.  
  
He didn't have long to wait as the flash of dark light again overwhelmed him before he could even make a sound. When he opened his eyes again, he was right back where he started, with Yugi, Yami, the others, and--  
  
"Seto!!" he cried out happily, moving toward him.  
  
Seto's eyes flashed in a moment of pain before he stepped back, turning away. "Don't, Jou--don't, Jounouchi." he murmured softly.  
  
"...Seto?" Jounouchi blinked, his arms still held out in midair. "What's going on? And why do I feel like I've walked into the middle of a movie late?"  
  
Seto shrugged, refusing to meet his eyes.  
  
"Seto! Look at me! What's happened?!"  
  
"Just..shut up, Jounouchi!"  
  
Jounouchi gasped, feeling like he'd been kicked in the gut. "...Seto..this isn't funny."  
  
"Does it look like I'm laughing? Just leave me alone!"  
  
"You..you don't mean that."  
  
"Get it through your thick skull. I made a mistake. I don't love you. I don't want to see you anymore."  
  
Jounouchi's world crumbled. Just like that, with a few simple, hurtful words. He didn't have much self-esteem in the first place, so the words were like salt in the wound. He whimpered, dark eyes filling with tears. But still he tried to hold on to hope.  
  
"You..you're lying. Or Y-Yami's forcing you to say that. You can't mean that, not after everything we've gone through--!!"  
  
Seto snorted, sounding like the old Seto Kaiba that he'd hated with a passion. "I mean it. Don't you get it, make inu?! It was a scam, a game! I never really loved you! I just wanted to see if I could make you look like a fool. And I did. Now leave me alone, mutt. Find someone else to follow around."  
  
Jounouchi choked, the look in his eyes becoming haunted. He took a shaky step back, the crystal tears now streaming down his cheeks. "You..I..thought..gods, how could I be such a fool..?" He shook his head, his bangs flying into his eyes, and staggered backwards, dashing past everyone and into the darkness with a stifled sob of pure agony.  
  
He didn't see Seto raise his head and look after his fleeing figure with his own tears, nor did he see Yami's smirk of triumph. He didn't see much of anything, his tears were coming too hard and too fast.  
  
"I loved him..I loved him..and he never loved me..I was such a fool to fall for his lines and sweet talk...he never meant any of it...!"  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 4~  
  
********  
  
Heh heh heh...*laughs nervously*...Eh..cliffie..? Please don't kill me...please..? *eyes widen as reviewers pick up various things to throw at her* O.O Ah...don't hurt me? *runs, screaming, before anything hits her* CHAPTER 5 SOOOOOOONNNN!!! AAAAAAAAIIIIEEE!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me. Never have, never will, sad to say. However, this fic and its plotline DOES belong to me, so please don't take. Arigato. Oh, and the song used in this chapter also does not belong to me, it belongs to the group who sang it, M2M, and whatever company that they and the song belonged to.  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back again with another chapter to "Forbidden"! I'm surprised I'm still alive, after all the various threats to my person after the last cliffhanger. *sweatdrops and giggles weakly* You guys are the greatest! At least 30-some reviews for just one chapter, that's the most I've ever gotten for a chapter..I must be doing SOMETHING right..domo arigato BUNCHES for reading and reviewing and liking, it makes me so happy! I hope you like this chapter just as much, I hope I came up to the challenge of overtopping my cliffie chapter..although you guys may want to kill me later...*puts on her authoress armor and moves into a defensive stance* Okay...take your best shot! ^________^ Enjoy, and as always, let me know what you think! Reviews are the greatest things in the world!  
  
**This chapter is dedicated to Fire Tears, for helping me with the song and the encouragement to actually try to incorporate a song into a chapter, plus story ideas. Domo arigato, sweetie, I hope you like! *GLOMP!!**  
  
**********  
  
"..Jou..!" Honda murmured as he watched his best friend scramble out of there. The only time he'd seen Jou cry was when he'd caught Jou after his father had first beat on him. He turned to Yugi desperately. "Yugi, you can't let Yami do this, this is wrong, and you know it! No matter what you feel, you just can't let him suffer like this!" he hissed quietly.  
  
Yugi shook his head, glancing at him. "Jou will get hurt by Kaiba sooner or later..it's best now, while the relationship is still new.."  
  
"You can't seriously believe that!" Anzu muttered, having heard the hissed conversation. "Did you see the look in his eyes? He's heartbroken, Yugi!"  
  
"And I will mend it, given time." Yugi replied softly. "Jou and Kaiba--it never would have worked out, and he would get hurt."  
  
"But he already has been hurt!" Ryou seethed, his dark eyes giving off a primal rage. "Jou doesn't deserve that, no matter what we think of Kaiba! They were in love..just look at Kaiba!" he motioned at Seto, who was still frozen in place, the blue eyes wide and glazed with the most horrible pain ever to be seen on a person.  
  
Yugi hesitated, then shook his head. "He'll move on, leave Jou behind. Kaiba will never have heart to love Jou the way he needs to be."  
  
"And you think you're the better person, is that it?" Anzu asked. At Yugi's nod, her mouth dropped. "I can't believe you! Yugi, I've never seen Jou so upset, doesn't that bother you a bit?"  
  
"I'll help him."  
  
"Oh, you think he's going to turn to you? Yugi, you just stood back and let Yami manipulate Kaiba into hurting him! I don't think he'll be very fond of you."  
  
"It'll be alright."  
  
"Yugi--!"  
  
"I've got to find Jou." With that, he brushed past the group, heading the same direction Jou had gone to.  
  
Anzu blinked, then muttered, "That Yami is corrupting him. Yugi would never hurt Jou."  
  
"He thinks he's doing the best thing for Jou?" Honda snorted. "He may just have alienated himself from him."  
  
"Something wrong, Kaiba?" came the smooth, slightly arrogant tone of Yami as Seto stood frozen, his eyes still trained to where Jou had gone. Seto growled softly.  
  
"How could you do that? How could you make me hurt him? Jou's your friend, don't you care that you made me lie to him and break his heart?"  
  
Yami shrugged. "Aibou will take care of it, he'll help him over it. Then Yugi will have Jou, Jou will have him, and I'll have you."  
  
Seto turned and blinked at him in astonishment. "You can't be serious. You honestly think I could let you in my life? Aside from not having any feelings for you, I love Jou and you made me hurt him! That's not exactly going to put you in my good graces!"  
  
Yami grinned. "I do love a good challenge." He stepped forward, brushing his fingers across Seto's shoulders, along his chest, before sliding behind him and looping his arms around his waist. "We would make a good pair."  
  
Seto growled furiously and yanked Yami's hands from his waist. "Not going to happen. Get your hands off me, I don't want anything to do with you!"  
  
"Now, you don't."  
  
"Never! You made me hurt the person I most care about! I'll never forgive you for that!"  
  
"Never's a long time, Kaiba."  
  
"Exactly. And I'm not going to change my mind."  
  
"You will, given--" Yami cursed in mid-sentence as he saw the trio head the same direction that Jou and Yugi had gone. "No interference." He growled and went to go stall them, not noticing in his distraction that Seto slipped away, taking a shortcut to head off Yugi.  
  
"Got to get to Jou before Yugi does.." he muttered as he moved swiftly through the paths, his trenchcoat flapping behind him.  
  
******  
  
Jou collapsed as he reached the campsite, sliding his hands through his hair in an attempt to pull himself together, but his heart refused to listen to his head. It was lurching in his chest in pain, replaying over and over Seto's words to him. How could he say all that, had he been playing him for a fool all this time?  
  
'Get it through your thick skull. I made a mistake. I don't love you. I don't want to see you anymore.'  
  
'Don't you get it, make inu?! It was a scam, a game! I never really loved you! I just wanted to see if I could make you look like a fool. And I did. Now leave me alone, mutt. Find someone else to follow around.'  
  
He choked back a sob, wrapping his arms around himself. Was he always supposed to be alone, then? His sister and mother living somewhere else, his father nothing but a hateful alcoholic drunk, Seto was the one bright thing in his life. And that was wrenched away from him, too? It wasn't fair. Fate was working against him, his own bad luck was working against him. He thought things were going to be different, he thought things were finally going his way.  
  
"Boy, was I wrong." he muttered bitterly, wiping at his eyes. "Seto..you never cared..did you? It was all some game. And my pain and foolishness was your prize." He staggered to his feet, moving like some zombie as his heart broke into little pieces at his movement.  
  
"Maybe some music..clear my head.." he murmured as he reached for his portable cd player automatically, slipping on the headphones to drown out the sound of his ugly tears. He pushed play, to be met with some girly music about broken hearts. "Anzu must've been using this again." he grumbled as he absently searched for his cds, listening to the song as he went. It was only when the lyrics struck a chord in him that he listened.  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
Why don't I like the girl I see  
  
The one who's standing right in front of me  
  
Why don't I think before I speak  
  
I should have listened to that voice inside of me  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
To say the kind of things I said last night  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
"Seto.." Jou whimpered softly, sagging down to rest against a log fashioned as a seat before the firepit, pressing his face against his knees. "Gods, this hurts..how could you hurt me so much?"  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Seto growled softly as he tromped through the bushes, struggling to find Jou before Yugi did. "There has to be some way to get around this..some way to still see each other despite Yami and Yugi.." He couldn't bear to not have Jou in his life, not when he realized how important the blond was to him.  
  
His heart ached at the words he was forced to say to Jou. That look on his eyes..was Jou even going to believe him, that he didn't mean anything he said? Would he hate him now? Right back to where they were before, with them being rivals?  
  
"Not again..I can't lose another person I care about.." It was bad enough that Mokuba was still a prisoner to Pegasus, now the only person who made him alive, who understood him better than anyone, was being taken away from him..and by his own friends to boot. "Jou..please..please, there still has to be a chance. It can't be too late, it can't be over.."  
  
Why did I let you walk away  
  
When all I had to do was say I'm sorry  
  
I let my pride get in the way  
  
And in the heat of the moment I was to blame  
  
I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind  
  
Now in the light of day I realize  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
If only wishes could be dreams  
  
And know my dreams could come true  
  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
  
If you could show me that someone I used to be  
  
Bring my baby, bring my baby back to me  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
Jou glanced up at a sound coming toward him. He shoved off the headphones and wiped his eyes, struggling to see and to not cry. "Seto..?" he murmured softly, his heart jackhammering in his chest at the wild hope that Seto had come to apologize, had come to say that he didn't mean the words he said. "Seto, is that you..?"  
  
A riot of multi-colored hair met his eyes, sad violet eyes glancing at him. "No, Jou..I'm sorry, it's not.."  
  
Jou's heart plummeted to his feet, and he bowed his head back to his knees. "Oh..'s you.." he mumbled.  
  
"Well, thanks a lot, I feel so welcome.." Yugi muttered, feeling like the lowest lifeform at the words.  
  
"What do you expect, Yugi, bells and whistles? You and Yami aren't exactly my most favorite people right now."  
  
"Why, because we opened your eyes to the truth? Jou, I knew right from the moment you told us about you and Kaiba that you would get hurt, and you have. Don't blame us, but at least he's gone from your life before you and him got really serious.."  
  
"Yugi, that doesn't help! I love Seto, don't you get it?" Jou shot his head back up, glaring at his best friend. "He's the only person that I share so much with, that knows me like I know myself!"  
  
"And he doesn't love you, Jou!"  
  
Jou flinched at the words, his eyes filling with tears at the words before glancing back down.  
  
"Jou..Jou, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to have it come out like that.."  
  
"But it's the truth, right? Seto K-Kaiba couldn't care less about the mutt, he was just p-playing games.."  
  
"Jou.." Yugi glanced up, looking back behind him at the sound of something coming toward them. He gave a soft gasp at the flash of brunette hair and dark trenchcoat, eyes narrowing.  
  
'Oh, no you don't, Kaiba, you're not taking this once-in-a-lifetime chance from me..' Coming up with a desperate plan, he turned back to Jou, moving closer.  
  
"Jou..don't worry..everything will be alright, you'll see.."  
  
The blond head raised, dark eyes swimming with tears. "How can you say that? Not even the separation from my sister hurt this much.."  
  
"I know it will..if you give it a chance.."  
  
"Chance..? Give what a chance? Yugi, you--"  
  
Yugi took that initiative and moved closer, pressing his lips to Jou's, silencing Jou's words with a kiss.  
  
Seto grumbled softly as he pushed through the last of the bushes, having to have to take a detour for a bunch of brambles in his path. 'I'd better have still gotten here in time, I need to talk to Jou before..'  
  
Soft words spoken interrupted his thoughts, and he glanced up..just in time to see Yugi lean in to kiss Jou.  
  
'No. No, this can't be happening..!' Seto's eyes widened in horror as he stopped in his tracks, his eyes glued in horrified fascination to the tableau, a single tear escaping to streak down his cheek.  
  
'I'm too late..Jou..gods, no..'  
  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
  
You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
  
And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
Show me what I wanna see  
  
Mirror mirror lie to me  
  
**********  
  
~End Chapter 5~  
  
**********  
  
Welllll....whatcha think? An extra-long chapter, a song-chapter, another cliffie...please don't kill me..O.o. *runs for it before she can get threatened again* Chapter 6 soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
URL: www.angelfire.com/anime4/animehime  
  
Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say it...ah, heck, I'm not gonna say it! *pushes Seto and Jou forward*  
  
Seto and Jou: *sweatdrops and reads off of a script* Moonchild DJ does not own Yugioh or anything of it, she only owns this fic and its ideas, anything else belongs to the people who own the rights to Yugioh.  
  
Jou: *glances at Seto* So that means that we don't really get to be together beyond fanfics?  
  
Seto: *sighs and nuzzles Jou* 'Fraid so, puppy.  
  
Jou: ....Then I'm not leaving this fanfic!  
  
Moonchild: Awwww! ^^ *huggles her favorite couple* You guys are so kawaii!!  
  
Author's Notes: Okay...so I'm addicted...^^;; Anyways..I'M ALIVE! *sweatdrops* Gomen nasai for the absence, but with this cold, plus a huge amount of writer's block, PLUS new inspiration for a new story, I've been kinda detained from the comp..BUT I have a new chapter for "Forbidden"! I really hope you all like it, it took me forever to come up with it. I know I'm driving everyone insane with the cliffie, so I hope this chapter eases the torment..*crosses fingers and prepares to run* Enjoy!  
  
***************  
  
Jou's eyes widened in surprise at his best friend kissing him. He'd had no clue whatsoever that little Yugi could be so devious. Nor that he liked him like that. But it made sense, in an offbeat kind of way, it would explain as to why he was so eager to believe that Seto would hurt him.  
  
His eyes filled again with tears at Yugi's betrayal. Did he honestly think that he would have a chance after this? He growled and shoved at him, but he couldn't break the kiss. Yugi's grip was tight on his arms, the press of his lips insistent. Why wouldn't he let go? He didn't WANT this kiss, he wanted Seto's. He tried to shove again, but it was like trying to push back a brick wall. But Yugi wouldn't have that much strength...unless..  
  
Yami. Yami had taken over! Was there no end to his tricks?! His hands itched to punch him off, but he didn't hurt friends, no matter how angry he was at them.  
  
So he did the next best thing. He bit him.  
  
****  
  
Seto's heart cracked at the sight of Yugi kissing Jou, and Jou didn't seem to be fighting him. He shook his head wildly, turning away and leaving as quietly as he came. He'd hurt Jou so badly, the blond was allowing himself to find comfort in someone else's arms. He'd lost his chance, he'd never get to tell Jou he'd never meant a word of what he'd been forced to say. He'd never get to hold his puppy in his arms again, never see those beautiful dark eyes look at him with such love. His arms already ached at the loss, and he wrapped them around himself.  
  
He'd lost him. Just like he'd lost Mokuba and everything else in his life. "Jou..." he breathed softly, his breath catching on a sob.  
  
He'd be forced to see the blond in someone else's arms, see his gaze light and adore someone else. Knowing that he'd lost him before he'd even had him. He couldn't even hide behind the protective wall around his heart, Jou had melted it, and now it lay in pieces, like his heart. The great Seto Kaiba was beaten. And he didn't think that he could get himself through this emotional duel. The prize was lost to him.  
  
Seto slunk into the shadows quietly. He had to face the facts, had to resurrect his wall, had to shut off his emotions like before. Only this time, he wasn't sure if he could do it.  
  
****  
  
A sharp yelp broke the stillness, and ruby red eyes met honey-brown as Yami jerked back and massaged his bleeding lip. "What was that for?!"  
  
Jou snorted and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he sat back. "Oh, I don't know, I think kissing me against my will might have something to do with that?" he snarled, glaring at Yami.  
  
Yami glared back. "It was necessary for Aibou to keep you still, and he didn't have the strength, so he asked me." He shrugged, then smirked. "If I wasn't after Kaiba, and Yugi didn't want you, I would be making a play, myself. You taste good."  
  
Jou didn't know whether to be embarrassed or angry, so he went with both, his cheeks and the bridge of his nose flushing as he glared at the spirit of the Millenium Puzzle. "You had no right. And just why did you pull that?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
Jou narrowed his eyes. His reasons had to mainly do with Seto, so..if he kissed him to hold him still..his eyes widened, and he paled.  
  
"Seto..dammit, Seto was here, wasn't he?"  
  
Yami smiled. "Aw, don't worry..I'm sure Kaiba will find someone else to comfort him."  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
"You don't want him to be happy?"  
  
"I want him to be with ME!" Jou snarled, his eyes narrowing again.  
  
"That isn't going to happen, Jounouchi. Kaiba will be with me, you'll be with Aibou. Everyone will have what they want."  
  
"Except for me and Seto!"  
  
Yami shook his head. "He doesn't love you, remember?"  
  
"....I know you had something to do with that. You forced him to say all that, somehow." Jou said uncertainly. He was desperately trying to believe that, but it was becoming harder to believe. And Seto had never taken back his words...  
  
"So cynical. You know you can't force Kaiba to do anything."  
  
"Unless you give him no other choice!" Jou growled, fisting his hands and darting around him, running away before Yami could even protest, hoping to catch up with Seto.  
  
Yami sighed and separated from Yugi, shaking his head. "Stubborn, isn't he?"  
  
"Always. Yami..are you sure we should do this? I mean..yes, we have feelings for Jou and Kaiba..but we're hurting them with this. I hate Jou being so upset, he was crying, Yami, we're hurting him."  
  
"Aibou.." Yami soothed as his little light's shoulders trembled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, gasping when he choked on a sob and flung himself into his arms. He smoothed his hair gently, hugging him. "Aibou, don't cry. I thought you wanted the chance to love Jou."  
  
"I did...but not when I'm hurting Jou more! He hates me, Yami, hates what we've done. He'll never love me after that. Nor will Kaiba love you. They hate us too much, and what we've done. They're too stubborn, both of them. I don't think we have a chance."  
  
Yami frowned as he hugged Yugi gently, biting his lip. Was he right? Was there really no chance for them to love those they did? "Then..what do we do? If we cannot love them.."  
  
Yugi shook his head, resting his head against Yami's chest. "I guess..let them go?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Yami..you can't reclaim the past with Kaiba. He's not Seth anymore, and you're not the Pharaoh. He loves another. You have to let him go."  
  
"I.." Yami shuddered, closing his eyes. "We didn't even get a proper chance last time. I..just wanted.."  
  
"I know. But we can't force them to love us. They won't. They love each other. Maybe we ought to just let them be."  
  
"But where does that leave us?"  
  
"I don't know. But it won't help to hold onto them. They'll only hate us more, and I think we don't want that."  
  
Yami nodded, smiling faintly. "You've become so smart, Aibou. I was letting the past cloud my vision, and you're seeing so much clearer than I."  
  
Yugi flushed, shrugging. "I don't know about clearer. I wasn't much better. I let my crush on Jou take over my head. I just hope that Kaiba and Jou can get back together, I've never seen Jou so upset."  
  
"Nor I Kaiba. Our machinations have hurt so much.."  
  
Violet eyes looked up into red as Yugi placed his hands on Yami's. "We're both to blame, and have much to answer for. Let's just hope that we haven't done too much damage."  
  
****  
  
Jou raced through the underbrush and trees, searching desperately for that mop of brown hair and blue trench with frightened eyes. "Gods, please don't let me be too late..!" he muttered, searching the shadows. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt Seto. He'd hurt him with his words, but he still loved him. No matter what Seto said, no matter if his heart was hurt. He cared about Seto too much.  
  
So eager to find the tall brunette, Jou didn't watch where he was going and tripped over a tree root. He yelped in surprise, his eyes widening as he spread his arms out to break his fall.  
  
A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him upright, his back against a strong, hard chest. The arms tightened protectively around his waist, and Jou gasped, shivering. That touch..he couldn't be that lucky, could he?  
  
He turned his head and glanced up into sapphire blue eyes and shaggy brown hair, his heart jackhammering in his chest in joy. "Seto.." he breathed, leaning into him, his hands moving automatically to wrap around the long fingers at his waist.  
  
Seto didn't say a word. He couldn't. His body thrilled to hold Jou again, seeing those eyes look up at him. Only him. Only his. No one else's. 'Mine', his mind growled. Not Yugi's. Not anyone else's. His, and his alone. He trailed his gaze hungrily over Jou's face, framing each feature to memory, to his heart. One hand released its possessive grip on the blond's waist and reached to his face, tracing over a soft cheek before splaying across it, holding him still.  
  
'Mine. Only mine. No one shall love you more than I. Mine.' His mind chanted this. His heart beat the words, believed them, loved him. His body sang at the touch, thrilled and ached and longed for this moment to last forever. His soul cried for this, for the chance to hold its soulmate again, to never let him go. 'Mine.'  
  
Seto lowered his head and hungrily devoured the soft lips beneath his, his heart going into overdrive at the powerful emotion driving him, shivering when he heard the blond moan softly and kiss him back just as demandingly, his hands tightening on the one still wrapped around his waist as if to never let go.  
  
He still had a chance, then? He hadn't lost him? He tore his mouth away, hearing Jou make a sound of protest.  
  
"Seto..don't stop.." Jou whimpered softly, opening his eyes. If he stopped, he'd say something stupid or Seto would leave, or--  
  
"I never meant them, Jou."  
  
Jou blinked out of his stupor at that. "Nani..?"  
  
"The words. Those hurtful words. I never meant any of them, Jou."  
  
Jou's heart paused in beat, surprised, then jumpstarted into glad double rhythm at the words. He smiled and raised a hand to the taller boy's cheek, brushing it with the back of his fingers. He was right, all along. "I knew it. I knew that you didn't. But I was scared that I was wrong. And it hurt so much."  
  
Seto sighed, leaning into his touch. "I'm sorry, Jou. I never wanted to hurt you. Please tell me I still have a chance.."  
  
The blond smiled brilliantly. "You have to ask? Of course you still have a chance. You always did, you never stopped."  
  
"I didn't? But what about that kiss between.."  
  
"He kissed me, Seto, not the other way around. You still hold top place in my heart, and you'll stay there. I love you."  
  
So thrilled to hear those words, tears sparkled and overflowed from the blazing blue eyes. He heard Jou's breath catch in a soft sound, felt his fingers brush them away. He leaned into the touch, so glad to know that Jou still felt the same. "I love you, too, Jou. More than words can ever say. I'll never stop loving you, no matter what I say."  
  
"Promise?" Jou whispered, leaning up to rest his forehead against Seto's, his eyes meeting the beloved blue of the one that was so firmly entrenched into his heart. Seto sighed and leaned into the hand caressing his cheek.  
  
"I promise, Jou. You're my puppy, remember? That isn't going to change for anything. Not for Yugi, or Yami, or fake words or anything. You're mine, and I'm yours." Seto meant those words with everything within him. Just as Jou was his and his alone, so too was his heart belonging exclusively to the blond in his arms.  
  
Jou smiled and nuzzled the taller brunette. "You better believe you're mine! If I catch you making goo-goo eyes at anyone, you're dead." he laughed, tears coming to his own eyes at the heartfelt words. He felt the long, strong arms wrap tightly around him and Seto nuzzle his hair with his lips.  
  
"Only person I want to make goo-goo eyes at is you, Jou." A rumble against Jou told him of his soft laughter. "If anyone had ever told me I'd love my former rival so completely, I'd have thought they'd escaped the looney bin."  
  
Jou laughed, nodding in agreement. "We hated each other so much, it'd be hard to imagine, otherwise. Although I never hated you..we did a lot of pretending, ne?"  
  
"Mmm. Even now. I was so afraid that Yami would make good on his promise and send you to the Shadow Realm, if I didn't lie and pretend that I didn't love you..but I missed you so much.."  
  
Jou turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you, too. Through all the pain and misunderstandings..I missed you so much. No one is separating us ever again."  
  
"Amen to that. Yugi and Yami have some explaining to do."  
  
"In a moment. But first..shut up and kiss me."  
  
Seto grinned and pulled him closer, tipping up the blond's chin. "My pleasure, Jou." he purred, lowering his head to his as he felt Jou's arms wrap around his neck.  
  
**************  
  
~End Chapter 6~  
  
**************  
  
Well? Satisfied, peoples? ^^ I got 'em back together! *waves her Seto/Jou flag proudly* But I'm not done yet...^_~ Stay tuned for Chapter 7, and don't forget to tell me what you think! 


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and anything of it doesn't belong to me. Never have, never will. :p All I own ish this story and its ideas, and it's my baby, so please dun take that.  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with a new chapter to Forbidden, and it's the last one! Just one last chapter to tie things up. ^_^ This has been my most popular story, and I wanna thank you all for for reading this fic! I hope you enjoy the last one, let me know what you think about it. I hope I end it all to you guys' tastes.  
  
**********  
  
Like one person, Yugi and Yami turned when the sounds of footsteps were heard coming back sometime later, looking up and seeing Seto and Jou walking together, holding hands. Hikari and yami both feeling a measure of hapiness and sadness at the sight, they smiled sadly at the pair.  
  
"We have a lot to attone for." Yami murmured.  
  
"And a lot of forgiveness to beg for." Yugi added.  
  
"Damn straight." Jou grumbled, quieting when Seto put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You know you won't be easily forgiven." Seto replied quietly. "You caused a lot of pain."  
  
Yami and Yugi nodded.  
  
"And you betrayed our trust." Jou added.  
  
Another nod, a flash of guilt from the ruby and amethyst eyes as the two winced.  
  
"Why were you so determined?" the blond asked the two quietly. "You saw how happy we were, why did you want to screw that up?"  
  
Yugi sighed, glancing down. "We..we thought that it wouldn't work out. We didn't want either of you to get hurt..and we both cared for you.."  
  
"So we decided to..make things better and take over.." Yami finished lamely. "I guess we weren't thinking.."  
  
"Apparantly not." Seto replied, pulling Jou closer to him and wrapping his arm protectively, soothingly around him. "You even hurt your friend for this. I could care less what you think of me, but to do this to your own friend, who's done nothing but support you.."  
  
"Seto, it's okay.." Jou protested softly.  
  
"No, it's not okay, Jou. Time and again, I've heard from you guys that friends mean everything to you, and you preach to me that I'm too coldhearted. That friends keep you going, and you do this?" Seto frowned, blue eyes snapping angrily at the fidgeting pair. He hated that Jou had been hurt so badly by Yugi and Yami, and they hadn't even thought about it.  
  
"You're right." Yami murmured. "We should have known better. We let our own selfish desires cloud our judgement." he replied quietly as Yugi nodded in agreement. "I hope we can be forgive.  
  
Seto pinned his gaze on the two, trying to wager if they meant what they said. At a hand on his arm, he glanced down to Jou--and melted at the pleading puppy-dog look mirrored in those dark eyes of the blond. He sighed and mentally shook his head in amusement before gazing back to the pair. "If Jou can be forgiving, so can I. But it'll take a while to trust completely again."  
  
Yami and Yugi both nodded in agreement, before the innocent-looking hikari moved closer and plucked a leaf from Jou's jacket. "What's this?"  
  
Jou blinked, then blushed as the shorter boy smirked playfully. "Uh.."  
  
"Just WHAT have you been doing to get leaves on your clothes and in your hair?"  
  
Yami grinned as he glanced at Seto. "He isn't the only one."  
  
Seto flushed as Jou picked a leaf from his hair. "I thought we got it all." he muttered.  
  
"Apparantly not." Jou replied, blushing furiously as Yugi laughed.  
  
"Well..you *were* gone long enough for you two to f--"  
  
Yami squeaked and slapped a hand over his hikari's mouth before he could speak further, grinning as the pair flushed and fidgeted. "Well, well..looks like you two are having more fun than just dueling." he drawled.  
  
Yugi pried Yami's hand from his mouth and turned to the red-faced couple. "Quite a reunion, ne?" he snickered, showing that a: he wasn't as innocent as he looked, and b: he'd been hanging out with Yami way too much.  
  
"Shut it." Jou muttered, ducking sheepishly behind Seto. He couldn't help but grin, though. With them poking fun, it had broken the tensed atmosphere, and he knew that things would turn out okay. He then smirked. "So, when are you two gonna get together? You both would make a cute couple." he teased.  
  
Seeing Jou's plan, and the way Yugi and Yami blushed, Seto nodded, losing his awkward stance and crossing his arms over his chest. "Yes, it would be natural for you two to get together, considering you two get along so well."  
  
"Uh.." Yugi murmured, glancing to Yami, and flushing when Yami glanced back, smiling shyly.  
  
"Perhaps.." Yami smiled back, a blush of his own on the spirit's features.  
  
"Perhaps.." Yugi echoed, missing the smile shared between the blond and the brunette.  
  
"Maybe there's to be something gained out of this, after all." Seto murmured to Jou. "Even for all the confusion and hurt feelings."  
  
Jou smiled, nodding. "Hey, I wish 'em all the best of luck. Just as long as I have you, I'm fine. Hell, I'm wonderful!"  
  
Seto smirked and wrapped his arms around him. "Feeling's mutual, puppy. Welcome home..right back in my arms, where you belong."  
  
"I am home..no matter the duels, or whatever else, I'm never leaving you again. You'll have to pry me off."  
  
"Shall I get a crowbar?"  
  
"Ha ha ha."  
  
Seto smiled and brushed a kiss over Jou's lips. "Does it look like I'm complaining?"  
  
Jou gave him a considering look. "Hmm. Nope!" And with that, he tackled him, kissing him as the tall brunette stumbled in surprise and fell to the ground with him.  
  
"Jou..can't you wait?"  
  
Yugi and Yami both flushed, slinking away to the sounds of ripping cloth.  
  
"...Guess not."  
  
**********  
  
~Owari~  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well, that's all for Forbidden! *looks around nervously* I hope that wasn't too lame? Tell me whatcha think, and hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
